saints_and_sinnersfandomcom-20200214-history
Alice Thorne
History Before The Outbreak Year One Initial Outbreak When Alice and her friends are sold several tabs of what they are told is LSD they take the drug unaware that it is actually a chemical that causes mutations in the human DNA. They all took the drugs at their friend’s flat. Mutation After almost 48 hours of a super intense trip, Alice’s body began to change as the chemical attacked her DNA. But she soon passed out and awoke to the sound of a scream, as twelve hours later Francis House had awakened and discovered the bodies of their friends who hadn't made it through the mutation. After trying to console Francis and her sister Sandra, and to see if their friends were really dead they were quickly interrupted by the police and taken to the station for questioning. At the station she is kept waiting and feeling light headed she asks to go to the bathroom. In the bathroom mirror she notices her skin starting to shred and with horror she peels her face off to find another one underneath. Terrified of what's just happened and shrugging away the rest of her body which was now that of of a beautiful woman's, and somehow still fitting into her clothes she walked out and passed straight by the police officer who was waiting for her without a second glance. Taking a long walk down the high street she and about fifty other people are gathered around the front of the BBC building where news crews were talking about the sudden occurrence of Mutants and the drug ‘evolv3’. Terrified that people would look at her and know that she was a mutant she ran back to the flat and was surprised to find three versions of her flatmate and best friend Charlie Lincoln. After introducing themselves as Chris and Clovis and Lacy’s return none of the four knew what had happened, Alice sticks the TV on and explains that they've been mutated. Enforced Medical Assessment/Quarantine EMAQ Almost an hour later Jamie arrives with the news that they are rounding up Mutants and they all quickly start to grab as much of their stuff as they could, Alice managed to roll two joints by the time everyone was ready, but things took a turn for the worse as Clovis was taken by the police and the rest of them had to jump out of the flat window after Jamie threw a door at them. The Plan Charlie comes up with a plan to rescue their arrested friends and while all the police were out looking for them they decided to sneak into the police station. Alice managed to shred her skin again into a different woman and handcuffed Jamie and walked him straight to the cells past the police remaining. Meanwhile Chris and Charlie both broke into the fuel tanks on the parked police cars and stuffed a firework in them to distract the police. The Breakout Attempt The plan went well until Alice and Jamie discovered that their friends Sandra and Francis had already gone and Clovis was being taken straight there. During this they Breakout the only two Mutants actually in custody named Billy and Morris. During this Alice is tasered by the cops and loses consciousness, having to be carried by Jamie to the getaway car. The Circus Alice wakes up in a circus trailer, with Jamie and a strange man who quickly explains that he can somehow heal people, by using nature. His name was Richard and he was slightly crazed but mostly harmless and believed that the trees had blessed him with magic. Jamie explains they are at a mutant refugee camp known as The Circus. She soon met the other Mutants and becomes quick friends with Lola and Eric who often sparred and taught combat to her and Chris in the week of planning to save the Mutants at the EMAQ. The EMAQ Breakout During the breakout Alice tries her disguise trick again and her and Eric both dressed as guards Lola and Chris all manage to walk straight inside without a problem while Willow flies herself and Billy to a nearby building. Charlie, Danny, Jamie and Lacy all wait inside and when they see Billy and Willow soaring towards the EMAQ, Jamie threw a car straight threw the reception area. Inside was Chaos for Alice as Charlie managed to catch up to her, already several Mutants that were working for the MI5 were attacking and Eric was fighting them off alongside Chris. As Lola and Alice start opening cell doors, they soon start to hear gunshots from the main room and they run deeper into the prison as Willow and Billy blast holes through the walls and free Mutants that way. After a brief reunion with Francis and Sandra, Francis is shot through the skull and Alice takes Sandra and manages to escape with a few others who disappear and make their way back to the circus. The Circus Alice and a few escapees are the first group back to the circus and Alice fills the others in on what's went on while they wait for rest of their friends to return. When they arrive Alice is devastated to find that Clovis was killed and she cries as she hugs her best friend. A few days later a mutant named Noma tells Charlie and the others from the flat that Clovis’ body had been mistaken for his and his family were holding the funeral a week later. Two nights before the funeral Alice watches as two people she thinks are Charlie and Chris run into the forest, she thinks nothing of it the next day when she sees them both but unbeknownst to her that was Castor and Pollux, the third and fourth Charlie Clones. The Funeral Cult Village Circus London Australia The NewHumans Mastering Abilities and Becoming Bela The Circus The Belu Attacks Year Two Australia and The NewHumans Category:The NewHumans Category:UK Category:The Circus Category:Mutant Category:Shapeshifter Category:Female